creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Styx
The mercenary Styx is a ruthless, agile and very adaptive woman who completes her contract whatever the mission may be. So long as the price is right, she will hunt down any target she is contracted to. She loves the thrill of the kill and the promise of money Appearance Styx has blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a scar over her left eye. She wears a studded leather jacket and leather trousers with purple lines. Underneath the jacket she wears a white tank top. She holds two pistols that have knives attached underneath the barrels. Personality Styx is usually kind and fun loving and sometimes with a joking tendency, but she turns vicious and angry when she or anyone she cares about is hurt. Especially her wife Abby. Speaking of Abby, she is very protective of those she loves and very caring for them, displaying a softer side for people close to her. When it comes to her contracts and jobs, she is very determined to carry them out. Origin Styx was a girl who loved the way the various mercenaries of her hometown operated. When she saved the life of a mercenary who was about to be stabbed, by shoving the stabber off a building, the mercenary took her under their wing and began training her in various ways of assassination and combat. When her mercenary teacher grew old and eventually passed away, he left Styx with various videos and weapons to hone her skills. Styx, wanting to become the best of the best, spent years training herself in all sorts of weapons and techniques, both from the videos and from teaching herself. After years of training, she mastered the techniques and became a very feared mercenary. One day, she would be in the very same spot as her mentor, about to be killed by someone attempting to stab her. When she heard a shotgun sound and noticed her potential killer lying dead on the floor, she began to wonder who it was, until another woman walked out. Styx thanked the woman, who introduced herself as Abby. Styx offered her an opportunity to join her in a career as a mercenary, which Abby accepted. Styx found out Abby had been discharged from the military after seriously wounding someone who had attempted to flirt with her. She also found out Abby was a lesbian. After several months of working together, Styx asked Abby if she wanted to go out some time. Abby accepted and while they were out together, Abby confessed she loved Styx. Styx told Abby she felt the same towards her and kissed her. The two then officially became girlfriend and girlfriend. A few years later during a walk in the park, Styx proposed to Abby and she accepted. The two were married just a few months later at a luxury resort in one of the most romantic cities in the world. Powers/Abilities Styx is very flexible, so she can squeeze herself in very tight spots and reach very high up spots, the same way someone doing parkour would except instead of jumping around, she usually front flips up to higher ledges and can even wall run for a limited time. She can also hold her breath for a while, which makes it easier for her to stay underwater for longer. Thanks to her training, she's also quite strong which has helped at times when she has had to carry things Facts: *She is 24 years old *Her creator is Agent Kansas632 *She likes getting paid for her work, stabbing people, shooting, target practice, playing the Knife game, taking naps, her wife Abby *She dislikes people who are cheap, not being paid, being interrupted when she's busy, being woken up when she's not ready to wake up, Abby being hurt *She is a lesbian. She is currently married to Abby *She and Abby have been in a relationship together for almost 2 years, and they’ve been working together for 3 and a half years. They are now married and have been for just over a year *Her favourite food is ramen *She and Abby live together in a large house, which is the result of how much the contracts pay out for them *She's called Styx and Stones by her wife as a nickname. She also calls Abby a nickname too when they're together. She calls her Abs. *Styx sometimes uses her nickname Abby gave her as a codename for when the two do contracts together. *Styx absolutely HATES not being paid for her work. She has killed 30 past contractors for that reason, stating that she "will not work for cheapskates who can't get their brains in working order and pay the fuck up". ] Quotes: * "Bitch I am eating ramen!" * "No one hurts my girlfriend!" * "Pay up assbag!" * "Go away, I wanna sleep..." * "You mind?! I'm busy!" * "Abby is my top priority. No one hurts her while I'm around!" * "You can't pay me with money? You'll pay with your life!" * "Abby, through all the things we've done, you've been by my side all the time. I love you, and I want to ask you something. Will you marry me?" - Proposing to Abby Category:Female Category:OC Category:Killer Category:Adult Category:In A Relationship Category:Serial Killer Category:Human